User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Where Monsters Dwell! Hellboy (comics) vs Kroq-Gar
Monsters. We've known many of them from myths and legends. Whether they be monstrous creatures or real men, they are horrible beings in their own ways. Fiction has changed our way of looking at them by putting them in heroic roles and such, redefining what it means to be a 'monster'. Of course, we all know monster hunters: gallant and relentless warriors who seek out dangerous beasts and slay them for the greater good. Most of the time, they are humans. But sometimes, even monsters hunt their own kin for their own purposes. In this battle, two monster hunters of good clash in an epic battle of destinies! In the right-hand corner, we have the famous Hellboy himself! The most prized agent of BPRD and demonic protector of humanity has faced countless threats throughout his career, including a few reptilians. But today, he will be facing one tough-ass lizard''man'' who hunts daemons for breakfast! Enter Kroq-Gar, Warhammer Fantasy's most badass Saurus and one of the greatest warriors in Warhammer World! Will Hellboy put down Kroq-Gar just like he did with Gruagach and Hecate, or will Kroq-Gar honor the Great Plan of the Old Ones by slaying this daemon? Without further ado, let's jump straight into the battle! Hellboy, BPRD's half-demon Bringer of the Apocalypse and paranormal investigator, hunter of the dark creatures of the dark corners of the world! VS Kroq-Gar, the Last Defender of Xhotl and fearsome Saurus warrior who charges into battle with his trustworthy Carnosaur, Grymloq! In this battle between supernatural slayers... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information Hellboy (Comics) Hellboy is a monster hunter who was formerly employed by the BPRD, and is also a half-demon who was summoned by Grigori Rasputin to earth with the aid of the Third Reich. He was found as a child by Trevor Bruttenholm, who was investigating the Nazi ritual on behalf of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, alongside several other agents including the Torch of Liberty, who was a costumed WW2-era superhero. The agents took a liking to him, and was raised in secert under the U.S. government, trained to be a paranormal investigator. Due to his superhuman capabilities, and custom-crafted arsenal, his portfolio became one of the best and largest among investigators, becoming an expert in tackling possessions, exorcisms, monsters, and even lesser demons. He would also go on to aid war efforts from time to time, usually when monsters who were employed by the Axis powers. After a mission regarding a Nazi scientist who was possesed by an offspring of the cosmic entity Ogdru-Jahad, Hellboy turned in his resignation papers, realizing that under the agency he might have been given instructions to kill fellow agents such as Roger Sapien, should they become dangerous as they were while solving that specific case. After this fact, Hellboy became an on-and-off monster hunter for decades to come, working under his own code and stopping supernatural threats, while also attempting to solve the mystery of his own origin and purpose. Kroq-Gar Kroq-Gar is the last Saurus Oldblood of the ruined temple-city, Xhotl. Known by his title of the Last Defender of Xhotl, Kroq-Gar's spawning coincided with the primal roar of a Carnosaur brood and with that, came his ability to tame even the wildest of beasts. He claimed the largest and wildest Carnosaur of them all, later named Grymloq. Kroq-Gar had served in his temple-city before the Great Catastrophe, fighting never-ending battles against tides of daemons until they drove the lizardmen out. In the jungles of Lustria, he waged a great war against the daemons until only he and Grymloq remained. Soon they were recruited by Lord Mazdamundi in the quest to fulfill the Old Ones' Great Plan, acting as the general of the reptilian armies. Weapons Hellboy (Comics) Right Hand of Doom= It hits harder than a sledgehammer, it is vulnerable, and it can hit intangible beings. That's the Right Hand of Doom for Hellboy. The Right Hand of Doom was grafted to Hellboy when he was just a baby and used to belong to a Uatu Watcher, who used it to create and bound the great Ogdru Jahad. The Hand is invulnerable and obviously has greater punching power than his regular hand. Provided he gets to close range, Hellboy will wreak havoc upon unsuspecting targets as the Right Hand of Doom has humbled a few titanic entities. Due to its size, Big Red usually relies on his left hand to operate other gadgets. However, it has proven itself to be dexterous enough to catch a fly. He won't be catching any flies here, but he sure as hell will be punching some giant dinosaur asses. *Easily crushed a skull. *Breaks the robotic hand of a Kriegaffe. *Split a tree trunk in half. *Shattered a giant sword and knocked down a giant. *Punched Grigori Rasputin so hard his physical body exploded into a skeleton. Yes, that's him. *Staggered a giant dog monster. *Sent a group of men flying after they had piled up on him. *Made a bulletproof mutant dog cower with a single strike. *Wrecked a giant robot with a single punch. *Staggered a dragon. *[https://pm1.narvii.com/6675/bc78f5f8e911d45d58a8b16a10551e5511c18497_hq.jpg Staggered an even larger creature]. *Ghosts beware! Your ethereal nature does not mean anything to the Hand. |-|Handgun= Though he often forgoes and labels it as useless, Hellboy always finds himself equipped with a handgun of unknown type. He doesn't have his cinematic version's Good Samaritan, which actually has more power than Anung's usual comic handguns. Despite this, the guns he used have some good showings and a surprising stopping power. Ammo count and other details whatnot are left in the shadows as he usually discards it later anyway. Accuracy-wise, Hellboy usually uses his left hand to take potshots with his guns and he's not the greatest at shots. *Easily kills a frog monster. *As pictured above, a single shot of this thing could destroy a Kriegaffe's mechanical hand. |-|Vulcan 40= Hellboy may have mistook a Vulcan 50 with a Vulcan 40, but for this battle he will bring three of those grenades. The Vulcan 50 is a powerful bomb with an insane blast radius. That thing basically blew off the top of a mountain and as much as how good Kroq-Gar, not everyone in the Warhammer World can take a mountain-busting blow (except Archaon). That, is why I chose to bring the Vulcan 40s. The Vulcan 40's blast radius is unknown, but it is powerful enough to kill a bunch of elephants. Don't worry, Grymloq's toughness will be elaborated upon later. Kroq-Gar Revered Spear of Tlanxla= Rumoured to have been wielded by the warlike god, Tlanxla of the Old Ones, the Revered Spear of Tlanxla is not an ordinary spear. Aside from being able to keep other melee combatants at bay, the spear also hums with an ancient energy. This energy saps the will of those struck by the spear and gives them visions of doom. What does that mean? If Kroq-Gar happens to stab someone in the ass, they will hallucinate of a possible death they could have in the near-future while the Last Defender continues the assault. This spear is awesome in dealing both physical and psychological damage. Unless the target happens to have an iron will or knows what their true fate is, everybody's going to have a hard time dealing with getting their will drained. It can shatter the binding magic of demons and undead, too, under the condition that they have one the first place. To top it off, this thing was mentioned to be wielded by an Old One, right? Well that Old One apparently could go toe-to-toe with all those Chaos Gods. Can Kroq fight Khorne evenly though? No. |-|Hand of Gods= The Hand of Gods is a devastating arcane weapon. Aside from acting as an awesome gold trinket, the Hand is an effective instrument of death that blasts burning beams of light. How it operates is quite vague, but it is described to shoot out searing light balls. Total War shows everyone that he could also shoot light beams that cosmetically resemble lasers, working as if it's a semi-auto shotgun/rifle. From the top of his mount, Kroq-Gar can rain hell upon those beneath him by unleashing energy blasts that can shatter enemy formations and humble even fellow lords like him from other races. It needs to be charged before being used, but the longer he charges it the more powerful the ensuing blast will be. If a pesky opponent tries to foolishly execute him, Kroq can just grab the enemy and explode his head with a powerful charged blast. The Hand is terrifying to face and has at least the power of a primitive bullet, but its power falls short when used on greater superhumans. Daemons of various sizes have tasted the Hand and died from its power, but having regeneration somewhat lessens its overall lethality. It is powerful enough to cleanse plagues, too. |-|Grymloq= Gri-Grymloq is the biggest, meanest, and strongest of Lustria's Carnosaurs. From his spawning to the End Times, Grymloq has always been there to accompany Kroq-Gar in his bloodiest battles. The mighty Grymloq has ravaged the ranks of the cowardly Skaven, chewed through the plate armor of Empire knights, and showed dominance over the Old World's dragons. In fact, the presence of Grymloq's kin was the first reason why dragons never existed on Lustria. Grymloq died a cheap death from Lord Skrolk's plague. If it wasn't for its lack of disease immunity, Grymloq would've slaughtered him. Scaling from other Carnosaurs who are supposedly weaker than it, Grymloq is insanely strong. It's bigger than its two-story-high fellow dinosaurs, mightier than its brothers who can slaughter entire herds of sauropods and prey upon the fortress-like Bastiladons (these things can tank cannon fire and energy blasts, for Sotek's sake!), and can massacre enemy lines like they're nothing. Speed-wise, the Carnosaur's bulky body hides the fact that it can snake through bullets and injure heroes with superhuman speed within minutes. Bringing down Grymloq is no easy task, but not impossible. Like other Carnosaurs, Grymloq's main strength is his offensive capability. He might have shrugged off arrows, bullets, and lightning bolts, but that doesn't mean it's resistant towards anything from the modern era. Not implying that a single 9mm round to the head can penetrate its hide and score an insta-kill, but its hide can only take a few .45 ACPs before blood flows out of its body. X-Factors Experience Hellboy has fought a number of remarkable supernatural threats, including those who possess the power to alter reality and endanger it. From advanced nazis, creatures of the night, to eldritch abomination, Hellboy has seen, punched, shot, and wrecked creatures the human mind can't even understand. Kroq-Gar is no slouch himself. He is literally over eight thousand years old! That basically puts him among the oldest warriors in the long history of Warhammer World, if not the oldest. As mentioned in his info's quote, Kroq-Gar has traveled through all the continents in Warhammer World and fought their inhabitants. Considering all the giants, vampires, ratmen, daemons, ogres, artillery-hugging dwarfs and men, orcs and goblins, all the elves, and mystic mummies in addition to rampaging Chaos barbarians and their beasts, that's a lot. Before joining Mazdamundi, he and his army fought in a thousand-year guerilla war against the daemons of Chaos until only he and his mount remained. Since then, the duo have fought from their home shores of Lustria to the Chaos Wastes. Although they won many battles against terrible foes, none of them were true threats to reality. No, he never fought Archaon, no. Intelligence Hellboy and Kroq-Gar are different warriors with different types of intellect. Hellboy is an expert in the world of magic and occultism. He isn't a stranger to paranormal events and can even speak a dead language from Earth's first civilization. He has a wide knowledge in using weapons and is a decent gadget operator. Kroq-Gar's lore-based knowledge is only used when he faces certain foes, as far as brainpower is concerned. He is more of a battle-genius and can organize a tactic within mere heartbeats. He is an expert strategist both outside and inside the battlefield. Considering both of them have no exact knowledge on each others' lore, it's up to the voters to decide who has the most important knowledge for this fight. Oh and note that Hellboy's opponents are not even remotely similar to Warhammer Fantasy's daemons. Training Hellboy has been trained in marksmanship by the Torch of Liberty. The results? Dark Horse's Captain America said he wasn't the best of his trainees. Instead, Hellboy relies on the brute strength of his Right Hand of Doom. His H2H knowledge isn't that much, but he knows how to fight both with his muscles and weapons he finds. He's gotten more training since his first adventure, however. Kroq-Gar? For a lizardman 8,000 years old of age, he's pretty adept in using his entire body as a living weapon. We never got to see how he fights since he only appeared in novels, but if Total War indicates, he is a brutal fighter. With Grymloq, he can still unleash hell from the top of that beast's back. On-foot, don't think he's powerless. His fangs, tail, spear, god-hand, and claws all work in conjunction to eliminate all that stands in his way. If he's dismounted, he still has his Carnosaur's backing. Being a Saurus Oldblood, Kroq-Gar would've received intense training in honing his martial skills in the jungles of Lustria, which is filled with a bunch of nasty predators and plants. Physicality Regular Saurus warriors stand taller than humans (somehow the elves are taller) and they are stronger than orcs, which already says something. They are immune to pain and have hides thick enough to resist steel swords and ignore grievous injuries. Even in death, the head of a Saurus can still snap for three full days! Their claws are sharp enough to rend stone and their fangs are powerful enough to crush steel. If anything can be said about their weaknesses, it's how notably sluggish they are at times. As a particularly ancient and mighty Saurus, Kroq-Gar is way faster and greater than those little Sauruses. Kroq can crush a heavy metal censer with a single hand and drive his spear through six Skaven soldiers. Do note that his spear is one hell of a sharp weapon and Skaven folks aren't quite as durable as normal humans. His scales were compared to iron and he survived a bile so toxic it melted stone and killed his fellow Saurus warriors. To top it off, Kroq-Gar is seven to eight feet tall. If we scale from a generic Saurus Oldblood, Kroq-Gar is outright eight feet tall. Being the superhero he is, Hellboy's powers are more well-defined than Kroq's. His muscles can lift up to five tons and that's discounting his Right Hand of Doom. He can rip apart chains, wield a giant sword with ease, smash through stone, and throw trees through monstrous opponents. Speed isn't his strongest suit, but he is fast enough to move somewhat faster than the eye can see. He's caught up a fleeing man, only to appear right in front of him later, cut down a giant octopus to pieces in seconds, and evade a ray gun. Sadly, he gets tagged by enemies quite frequently. His durability and healing factor on the other hand, are his strongest suit. Thanks to his deathless nature, Hellboy cannot die unless he's ready to be so or until his destiny comes to pass. He's survived and remained conscious after getting whacked multiple times by gigantic adversaries into buildings, tanked explosions and machine gun fire with little wounds, getting blown up by his jetpack and falling through a castle roof, shocked by electricity so potent it can light up Hamburg, and he has a high resistance toward fire. Truly, putting down Hellboy requires more than a bunch of firepower. Notes *Voting starts on the 21st of April, 2019 and ends on the 5th of May. *Battle takes place in a deserted Mexican town. *You know what votes I want. *I apologize for any inconveniences done within the blog. *Sincerely, that new Anung un Rama movie sucks. Battle Somewhere in Mexico, Present Day "So... remind me what we're dealing with again, Abe?" Hellboy asks his best friend, Abraham Sapien, on the way to a town somewhere in the middle of Mexico's nowhere, driving a jeep with a BPRD logo displayed across its doors. Hellboy's been to Mexico a couple of times, and it's among the few places on this world that he favors the most. His visits there were brief, but a lot of good memories came from those times. Yeah, every single place he came to gave nightmares, but Mexico? Oh, it's like a good dream compared to, say, Russia. It's an awesome occasion to return to the BPRD right after dealing with your destiny and get sent to one of your favorite places, but Big Red's about to encounter something not quite in his résumé. "A beast came out of nowhere in the middle of a town called Lagarto sixteen hours ago and massacred everyone there. The usual search and destroy mission, y' know. A town named Lagarto, of all the places in this nation. You know what that means, right?" Abe says to Anung un Rama while driving the jeep and taking a glance at the mission file they brought along. "Lizard. Heh. I couldn't care less about ridiculous names, but even I had no idea it's on the map. Didn't even remember the name of where I was around here years ago," Hellboy uninterestingly replies while scanning the horizon, his regular left hand gripping an empty beer and resting on the door. "Well, we've all been to strange places before. Oh, by the way, do you mind..." "Trust me, Abe. You don't wanna know," so goes the thought of Abe finding out what Hellboy ventured through before re-joining the BPRD. After a good ten 'til fifteen minutes worth of driving, they arrive at the town's outskirts. From the first look, it seems like there's nothing worth noting of the settlement. Hellboy checks the ammo on his handgun, puts his Vulcan 40 grenades into his pockets, and reminds himself that a giant beast was roaming around town, wreaking havoc and killing people around. If so, why does the place look so bloodless and unviolated? The duo carefully tread on to the town, examining its buildings and contents. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, there are buildings and other structures, but there aren't any inhabitants or any signs of an abomination prowling around. Knowing the latter happened little over a day ago, one would've thought to find a bunch of footprints and dried blood scattered all over the place. For one knee-deep in the world of the supernatural, however, this is exactly the source of the problem. Hellboy casually walks through the town with calmness and cautiousness, his handgun raised and his Right Hand of Doom clenched. TBA Category:Blog posts